Strictly Professional
by Ms. Seto Kaiba
Summary: Seto needs a secretary. Anzu needs a job! What'll happen when she gets hired? Will romance blossom? SetoxAnzu
1. Chapter 1

**Strictly Professional: Chapter 1**

_''Thoughts_

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A loud crashing noise was suddenly hear in the office of Seto Kaiba. "Damnit! This is the third time you've been late this week!" he furiously said.

"Mr. Kaiba, please have mercy! My three children are all very sick and need my care." his secretary replied.

"I don't care Ms. Kurabashi, when you started this job I specifically told you that punctuality was a necessity." Kaiba exhaled deeply and swiveled in his chair. "I'm sorry to have to do this," he paused, "actually I'm not, your fired."

Seto smirked and waved his poor ex secretary out of his office. Truthfully, Seto Kaiba didn't enjoy firing employees, for it left him in desperation of new ones to replace the old.

* * *

Now, while the famous Seto Kaiba was busy firing employees, Anzu Mazaki was on the other end of the stick. She was officially out of high school, and looking for a stable job. Unfortunately things weren't working out as well as she'd always dreamed.

Dancing, her passion, was completely out of the question. It just hadn't worked out for her. Anzu let out a long sigh and spoke to herself, _'I need to find a job or that apartment I'm looking at won't happen._ Yep, she was living with Yugi Moto, not that it was a bad thing, but she knew she needed to be off on her own soon.

The job interview she was walking to was her last hope for the moment. Another obstacle in her way of work was a car. Usually, Yugi or one of her other friends could give her a ride, but lately they'd all been way too busy. Today was one of those times. She was lucky that the company she was interviewing with cooperated with her and made the appointment when she had the time and energy to walk. Luckily, she had just missed the rain.

Just then, a car came speeding by, splashing water and mud all over poor Anzu. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears as she realized she wouldn't be making it to her interview.

"It's not fair! I try so hard but nothing I do ever works!" she yelled aloud as she sat on the front stoop of someone's home. To her left she spotted a newspaper with a big, black, and bold headline that read,

** GIRLS GET READY, SETO KAIBA LOOKING FOR SECRETARY.**

She quickly ran over and picked the paper up. Once she had it in her delicate hands she began reading the rest of the article.

_Girls, prepare yourselves for the interview of your lives. Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation recently fired his secretary of six months. Sources say he's in desperate need of another employee and will be holding interviews all this week. Word is decisions won't be made until all interviews are over with. So once again girls, suit up and get out the big guns because Seto Kaiba is one tough cookie to crack._

Anzu shivered at the thought of being Kaiba's secretary. She could hardly stand being on the same blimp with him during his Battle City Tournament, how would she fare working for him?

_'Oh well, I'm desperate and as much as I hate to admit it he's my only hope.'_

Anzu decided it would be better to go early so she planned on going the next day shortly after the interview started. Reluctantly, she fell asleep for the night.

* * *

Seto on the other hand was too busy for sleep. He was wearily typing on his computer, and thinking about the events that would occur the next morning. _'Women automatically think that I'm looking for a date once interview time comes along.' _he snorted as he thought of himself "dating."

_'I've got absolutely no time for an intimate relationship.' _He'd said that so many times to his little brother Mokuba who, for some reason wouldn't leave him alone about women.

Suddenly, he felt his stomach churn. He groaned and continued typing.

_'This week is going to be a living Hell.' _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

_'Thoughts_

**Strictly Professional: Chapter 2**

Well, it was the first day of interviews for the secretary position at Kaiba Corporation and Seto wasn't the least bit excited._ 'Maybe I don't need a secretary, I mean I am Seto Kaiba after all. _The thought went out of his mind as soon as it had entered. He looked out the window in frustration, and saw millions of young women and men standing outside Kaiba Corp. _'Damnit, this is going to be a long day._

* * *

"So, I haven't had any experience being a secretary but I was a stripper at a club nearby. I'm practically famous!" 

A young blonde woman sat in front of the infamous CEO of Kaiba Corp. Seto groaned and rubbed his temples. The interviews had only been going on for 10 minutes and he had gotten nowhere. _'Only a week left of this madness._ He had already had to have security escort a young man out because he refused to leave and he'd been straddled in the first 2 seconds of another young woman's session.

The woman was still babbling on and on about her other careers. Finally, Seto answered her. "Look, I just don't think your qualified enough for the job but I heard Duke Devlin was hiring whores for different "odd jobs" around his building."

A sad expression passed over the woman's face and she solemnly made her way out of his office.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anzu was getting her things together and getting ready to make her way over to Kaiba Corporation so she could get a shot at an interview. _'He's never going to hire me, considering what he thinks of me but it's certainly worth a shot. _Just then, Yugi came into her room. "Hey Anzu, Shizuka called and was wondering if you guys were still up forcoffee today. I figured you were still sleeping or I would've come up here and told you that the phone was for you." he blushed and waited for her to answer. 

_ 'Ah, I forgot about the plans I made with Shizuka! How could I be so stupid? Oh well, it's not that bad. The paper said Kaiba wouldn't make his decision until the end of the week when the interviews were over. I'll just go over there tomorrow._

Anzu grinned at her short friend. "Of course I am, I'll call her back later. Thanks for the message Yugi."

He nodded and walked out of her room. Anzu always knew she was lucky to have Yugi, because he was so caring. All of her friends were special to her but Yugi was her absolute best friend. He was, after all the one who volunteered to give her a place to stay while she had no job and couldn't even pay him.

Anzu put her resumè and all of the things she had planned to take with her away and swiftly changed clothes. Shizuka had graciously changed her plans so she and Anzu could catch up. They had already cancelled 3 other times. _'Its going to be alright. Itsreally no big deal_ After she put her things away she made her way to the cafè that she'd be meeting Shizuka at.

* * *

It was halfway through the day. _'I wonder when I agreed to put this ugly off blue green color on my office walls. Must've been drunk. Huh. Wow, I really need to get that color changed._

"Mr. Kaiba?"

An ugly old woman had entered the room not too long ago. She had dirty wrinkly hands and straggly greasy looking hair. Seto suddenly snapped out of his trance at the sound of his last name. He stared at the woman. _'Ugh, if she works here I'll have the cleaning crew here every night following her around and cleaning after she touches anything.'_

"Not happening. Out." Seto waved her out of his office and put his head on his desk. There had to be a secretary out there, there just had to be.

* * *

Anzu had made it to the cafè where she and Shizuka were set to meet. She sat at a table and obviously ordered nothing. Finally, the younger sister of one of her closest friends sat at the seat across from her. "Shizuka! It's been so long! How have you been?" 

"Anzu!" Shizuka gave her a quick hug and ordered a coffee for the two of them. "I've been alright, but I've missed you and the rest of the gang so much."

"Oh, we've missed you too!" Anzu took a sip of her coffee. It was true, the gang had missed her terribly.

"So, where are you working nowadays?" Shizuka asked Anzu.

There it was, the question Anzu had been dreading ever since she and Shizuka had made plans. What would Shizuka say if she told her that she had no job? Shizuka was supposed to be her friend but she hated to admit dancing hadn't worked out for her.

"Well Shizuka, I'm currently in between jobs actually. I have an interview sometime this week so hopefully that'll work out."

Fortunately, Shizuka just let out a genuine smile. "Well, I hope it works out too! I heard Seto Kaiba was hiring. Today I almost cancelled our plans to go for an interview."

"I thought you had a job in advertising or something."

"I'm not too happy with my job Anzu, and Kaiba is sexy. I wouldn't mind seeing him every morning, afternoon, and evening. Just never tellBrother I said that." She gave Anzu an innocent smile.

Anzu rolled her eyes. "Give me a break Shizuka, not to be mean or anything but considering that your Joey's sister I don't think that he'll hire you."

"It's nice to dream though right?"

Anzu just laughed and took another sip of her coffee.

_'Yea, it is nice to dream._

* * *

The day was almost done. Just a few sessions left. Looking back on the day, Kaiba realized it hadn't been that bad. Half the time he wasn't even paying attention to the constant blabber of incompetent civilians desperate for a job. In fact he had planned out a whole new design for another duel disk that he'd thought about making in the past but never had the time to create.

Of course, talking to people all day and not getting any work done certainly irked him so he'd be forced to work through the night again. _'I should've brought my damn laptop. For a genius I sure can be stupid. _

One of the last few people came in for an interview. Seto sighed and tilted back in his chair. Next time he was definately having someone else control the interviews. Definately.

* * *

The day had went surprisingly fast and Anzu was back in her bedroom at Yugi's house. She and Shizuka had went walking for awhile after coffee and then went to the park and Anzu had opened up about dancing not working for her. Shizuka had told her that she needed to be getting home and they parted.

Anzu snuggled herself into bed and closed her eyes.

_'Tomorrow I'll definately make it to Kaiba Corp._

* * *

The interviews were over for the day! Seto was free! Well, at least from the constant appearance of mindless men and women. He was still bound to his work and had a lot of it for the night. How he wished he could just have a good night's sleep, especially when he was destined for another bundle of people asking for a job tomorrow. Alas, the fate of Seto Kaiba was sealed. It seemed to him that he'd never be finished working.

Things change Seto.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really pleased with how this story is starting! I tried to make this chapter longer than the previous one. I'm sorry if your not happy with it. lol. Thanks for all of your reviews guys, because they mean a lot to me, really!**

**I promise Anzu will make it to her interview. You just have to wait. evil laugh No, it'll be soon. **

**If it doesn't seem that interesting now I promise I'll get better. I just have to get some ideas straightened out. If you gots any ideas for me you can e-mail them to me. **

**Well, until next chapter my friends. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

_Thoughts_

**Strictly Professional: Chapter 3**

It was officially the end of the week and it had gone slowly for Kaiba. At the beginning of the week he was sure he would have gone insane by the time all of the interviews were finished and he certainly had.

Now, he wasreading a young woman's resumè and gave a slight smirk._Hm, Kaori Hoshi. She looks to be quite qualified._

Kaori smiled kindly at him. She had waited for so long to just sit in front of the handsome CEO and she was set on getting this job.

"Mr. Kaiba, if you give me this job then I promise I will work hard and won't ever let you down."

Seto gave her a simple wave of his hand and said, "Yes yes, I'll personally call you if you're chosen."

Kaori bowed and quietly filed out of the room.

As she left Seto couldn't help but think about how he believed he had just found his new secretary.

* * *

Kaiba had had a bad week but Anzu's week must've been worst. She hadn't gotten to make it to her interview because things seemed to come up everyday. Half of the week she had needed to tend toYugi's grandfather because he had fallen ill. 

_I don't mind doing things for Yugi, but ifhe ever wants me to get out on my own then I have to do this interview._

Luckily,Grandpa had gotten better and Anzu finally had her chance of making it to Kaiba Corp.Nothing was going to come up, right?

So, the young woman was all ready. She had put on her business suit and make-up andall that was left to do was fetch Yugi and say she was ready. Lucky for her he was free to give her a ride today.Anzu smiled and ran downstairs to get him.

* * *

Mokuba had come inSeto's office recently. He simplyloved his older brother withall of his heart. Mokuba was the only one that Seto could open up to and show his true feelings to.There was some feelings though, that Seto chose not to show to anyone despite he and his little brother caring and trusting the other so much. 

Seto ruffled his little brother's hair. He had received word that no more people were currently coming into Kaiba Corp waiting for Seto to reject them.

"So, how did the interviewing go big bro?" asked Mokuba with a giant smile on his face.

"Horrible, that's how it went." Seto replied half-heartedly.

"I'm guessing that no one else is coming in for an interview then?"

"Let's hope not. I don't think I can stand anymore losers coming in hoping I'll either hire them because I've fallen madly in love with them, hire them because they've got good looks, or hire them because they can straddle me the longest."

Mokuba blushed.

* * *

Yugi pulled up in front of Kaiba Corporation. He couldn't believe he was letting her walk into the building alone but she had insisted that she'd be alright. He may have acted like he wanted to be friends with Seto Kaiba in the past but he still didn't trust him completely. Besides, he didn't want Anzu to leave. If she got this job she'd have enough money to go out and she's probably be way to busy to see him anymore. Yugi frowned at the thought. _Who am I kidding? This is Anzu I'm thinking about. She'd never do something like that. Would she?_

The short young man had a battle with himself until he heard the car door open and felt a soft kiss on his cheek. At this he blushed.

"Thanks Yugi, I'll call you when I need to be picked up ok?" said Anzu with a little concern in her voice.

"Uh, oh yeah, that'll be fine Anzu. See you." Yugi slowly drove off as she entered the building.

* * *

Seto was typing on his laptop drinking coffee and Mokuba was playing a game on another computer. A male voice protruded from a small speaker on Kaiba's desk. 

"Mr. Kaiba, there's a young woman to see you. She says she's here for an interview."

After hearing this Seto rolled his eyes. _Damn, I thought I was all done._

The elder Kaiba sighed and quickly replied, "Let her in."

"Yes Sir."

Shortly after hisconversation with the employee a young woman appeared in front of his desk and sat down. His eyes focused on the girl. She looked familiar. _I swear I've seen her before. _He took a swig of his coffee and gave her a glare but it disappeared when he heard his little brother's voice pipe up.

"Anzu! Your applying for the secretary job! Wow!"

Seto practically spewed his coffee all over the place. _What in the Hell!_ "Mazaki?" _She actually thinks I, Seto Kaiba, will hire HER? That damn cheerleader. No way, it's never going to happen._

Anzu smiled wearily, "Uh, hello Kaiba. Hey Mokuba."

Kaiba quickly returned the glare he had given her earlier. "If your going to be in this building then you have to call me Mr. Kaiba, got that?"

_He's such a jerk! _Anzu slightly cringed at the thought of calling her best friend's arch enemy Mr. Kaiba but if she wanted the job she would have to play by his rules.

She nodded. "Yes Mr. Kaiba. I'm very sorry."

After Anzu had said that all seemed quiet in the room. The young girl put her resumè on his desk in front of him. She hoped she qualified.

Unfortunately, like she had predicted, Kaiba took one glance at it and threw it back at her as if it were a deadly diesease he didn't want to catch. "Sorry Mazaki, you've wasted your time. Someone more experienced came in earlier. I'm giving her the job." he smirked sadistically.

Mokuba, of course, wasn't too happy. Although, his brother wasn't friends with Anzu and the rest of the crew, he was. The younger Kaiba was just about to protestbut Anzu beat him to it.

"You asshole! You didn't even look at the damn resumè, so you don't know if she's more experienced then me!"

Seto almost had the urge to laugh but held his glee inside. He loved seeing people react like this. Pure entertainment.

"Mazaki, I suggest you remove yourself from my office before I have security do it for you."

"Your a bastard." she hissed softly and swiftly walked out of the CEO's office.

He looked over at his little brother and received an unexpected glare.

"Great job big brother." he also followed Anzu path out of his older brother's office.

* * *

Anzu was standing up against the wall in the main office of Kaiba Corporation. She was crying, but not tears of sadness. Anzu Mazaki was crying out of pure anger! 

She had called up Shizuka.

"He didn't even give me a chance Shizuka. He's a cold hearted jerk."

Shizuka shook her head on the other line, "I thought you expected this from him. You told me you didn't think he'd give you the job. Since when do you care what Kaiba says?"

"I don't care what Kaiba says." Anzu decided talking to Shizuka probably wasn't the best idea but continued to converse with her.

"You really need this money don't you?" Shizuka asked with a sigh.

"Yea, I really need the money. I can't live at Yugi's anymore Shizuka. I need to get an apartment and start my own life." Anzu sniffled and sighed. "Listen Shizuka, I'm going to go. I should call Yugi and tell him I'm ready to come home"

"OK, Anzu if you ever need me I'm here." Shizuka replied.

"I know. Bye Shizuka."

They both hung up. Little did Anzu know; Mokuba had heard her little conversation. As soon as she'd hung up she felt a tug on her hand and before she knew it she was being dragged back to Kaiba's office. "Mokuba, what do you think your doing!" she said as she tried to wriggle out of his grip.

Mokuba replied, "Simple. I'm getting you a job. Wait here." he disappeared into the office.

* * *

Seto slowly looked up, fearing what he might discover on his little brother's face.

Mokuba had put on his best puppy face and even managed a few tears. "Seto, why couldn't you hire Anzu? She's my friend."

Kaiba closed his eyes and replied, "Sorry Mokuba, unfortunately there aren't friends in the business world. You have to be ruthless. Anzu..I mean Mazaki, doesn't fit my standards.

The younger Kaiba let out a fake sob and Seto just couldn't help himself for much longer. He opened his eyes and stared at his younger brother. If it was one thing Seto Kaiba couldn't stand was his brother being unhappy.

_Now that I think about it, hiring Mazaki wouldn't be too bad. I wouldn't be so bored throughout the day because I could utterly humiliate her and get revenge for all of those horrible friendship speeches she's put me through._

"Fine Mokuba, you can have your way this time. Tell Mazaki to report to my office at 7 AM, no later, on Monday."

"Your the best big brother in the world Seto!" Mokuba said as he bounded out of the room.

Anzu gave Mokuba an irritated look when he came out of Kaiba's office with a giant smile on his face.

"Anzu, your money problems are all over! I just helped you get the job!"

Anzu's irritated look turned into a joyful smile as she hugged Mokuba tightly. "Oh man, thanks so much Mokuba!"

Mokuba look up at her modestly, "It was nothing, really. He says to report to this office at 7 AM on Monday though."

"No problem. I should go now though. I just have to tell Yugi. Thanks again Mokuba!" she said as she walked away from him while dialing Yugi's number on her cell phone.

Mokuba sighed, "I'm so good."

* * *

**A/N: Hey everybody! Autumn here. I hoped you liked the chapter. I thought it was good, but you guys review and it's your opinons that matter. Speaking of reviews, thanks for all of the ones you submitted for the previous chapter. I'll update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, no matter how much I wish I did.

**Strictly Professional: Chapter 4**

Ater Anzu had gotten hired by Seto Kaiba she had been happy ever since.

Now, Yugi wanted nothing more than for Anzu to be happy but he didn't exactly like the reason why she was happy. He knew that Anzu was bound to get humiliated during her time of employment, but he'd be there to comfort her.

* * *

Anzu hated Kaiba but Mokuba was a completely different story. She had a smile on her face as she walked into her new boss's office. 

As soon as she entered the room Seto had put on a tremendous smirk. He looked her up and down. She had a white blouse on and a long gray skirt on that went a little past her knees.

"I'm surprised at you Mazaki. Your actually on time. I figured you would chicken out on me." stated Kaiba with a smirk still on his face.

Despite Kaiba's sly appearance Anzu still kept up her beautiful smile. "Mr. Kaiba, I'd never dream of chickening out on you."

Seto Kaiba had complete control over Anzu. _Mazaki might think that she's going to have a nice and joyful time at work everyday, but she's got another thing coming. If she thinks she's wearing THAT ugly skirtthen she's in for a big surprise. Little does she know, I picked her out a brand new skirt._

Realizing that Seto was looking at her with a weird expression on his face Anzu quickly decided to say something. "Um, Mr. Kaiba..is there anything else you'd like to say to me before I start?"

"Take off your skirt and put this one on." he held out the skirt to her.

_Is this what I'm going to have to endure if I work for him? Oh well, it won't be that bad. If it means getting payed then I guess I have no choice._

"Y-yes Mr. Kaiba." she swallowed and unzipped her skirt.

After seeing her undoing her skirt Seto covered his eyes. "What the HELL Mazaki?"

"You told me to take off my skirt!" she replied.

"In the damn bathroom, idiot!"

The young girl blushed and quickly zipped her skirt up again. _Ugh, I'm so stupid._ "I'm very sorry sir." she said as she walked into the nearest bathroom.

Seto sighed and uncovered his eyes. That was a major close call. He shivered and started typing on his laptop.

* * *

_I can't believe he wants me to wear this stupid skirt. None of the other women have to wear these damn things. That horny bastard. _It made Anzu sick to look at the skirt Kaiba was making her wear. It was as short as her school skirt had been, and she hadn't ever been fond of it when she was still in highschool. _I'll get him back, he'll never expect it, but I will._

She peeked around the corner and reappeared in the front of Seto's desk again. He smirked and once again looked her up and down. _She has nice legs. WHOA, man..too much coffee Seto. You have no time for an intimate relationship! This company needs you more than any woman does. Besides, who would want to date that peppy witch?_

"I believe your ready to start Mazaki. I need you to call up Mr. Kurameshi and schedule a meeting for next Wednesday. Any time will do, seeing as we've cancelled four times already. I also need you to call a group of painters so I get my office redone. I can't stand this color any longer." he spoke while giving her an irritated look. "I want them here tomorrow. Got it?"

"Yes Sir. I've got it." replied Anzu quietly while trying to pull down the skirt a little.

"Then get out! I've got work to do."

She rushed out of the room while an idea struck her like a big lightening bolt. She already knew how to get her new boss back. Sure, it could get her fired but, she couldn't resist the temptation. He'd already made her life miserable on her first day by making her wear that wretched skirt.

* * *

It had been hours and Anzu was now sitting at her desk. Dark had fallen and she was relieved because it was almost time for her to go home. She had called Mr. Kurameshi and scheduled a meeting time with him and she'd called the painters. 

Meanwhile, off and on throughout the day Seto had had people running in and out of his office moving things so the painters could get to work in the morning. He wouldn't be allowed to enter the office until it was done so he'd had to take up an empy space for a temporary office. Luckily, the painting would be all done by the end of the day.

Anzu waited a few minutes before entering Seto's office for the upteenth time that day. "Mr. Kaiba?"

He was busy concentrating on some paperwork. "Yeah?"

"Anything else for me to do? Or may I go home?"

"Oh yeah, there is loads for you to do Mazaki." he replied.

She grimaced. What else could there be? She was so tired and she still had to catch a ride home with Yugi. She wasn't sure if he'd want to come out this late.

"I suppose it can wait until the morning though. I really don't want to see your face in my office anymore tonight. It gets terribly unpleasant if you catch my drift."

Anzu rolled her eyes. Good, it wasn't too late. Yugi could probably still come out. "Thanks Sir. See you in the morning."

Kaiba just grunted and heard the door close as she left. Thank goodness he was getting his office painted in the morning. This temporary place wasn't working for him, the broom closet wasn't his ideal place to do work.

* * *

On the drive home things were quiet between Yugi and Anzu with the exception of a question and an answer or two from the young man and woman. 

When they reached Yugi's place Anzu gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran upstairs to bed. Tomorrow was a big day, and Kaiba wouldn't be smirking, for it would be her doing that.

* * *

Anzu had been late that morning, and had gotten the verbal beating from Kaiba. _It's worth it, because he doesn't even know what's going on in his office right at this very moment._

Throughout the day she had checked in with the painters. Theyfelt a little awkward doing what they were doing, they reported, but Anzu assured them that if anypeople were fired, she'd take the blame.

* * *

Once the painters had finished it had taken a few hours for the paint to dry but Kaiba was finally coming up to check on his office. Anzu smiled. The young CEO had insisted on seeing his office before moving anything back in it. 

Anzu laughed to herself. She actually really hoped he wouldn't fire her for this little stunt.

Just then, Seto entered her office which was connected to his. "You better have picked the right color Mazaki or I swear your head is mine." he growled.

She nodded while he turned the doorknob. She giggled a little and he shut it quickly. "What are you giggling about?"

"Nothing. It's nothing Sir."

He ignored it and turned the doorknob once again and pushed the door open.

He couldn't believe his eyes..

_No, the interviews made me insane. It's got to be an illusion. Mazaki didn't have this done to my office. No way. She values this job too much. No. I'll close my eyes and count to three. When I open them, my office will be blue, green, or I'll even settle for red. _He closed his eyes. _1...2...3!_

He opened his icy orbs and quickly realized that he wasn't insane. Anzu had had his office completely ruined!

"MAZAKI!"

How would you react if your secretary had your office painted pink out of pure revenge?

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks again for all the great reviews! Did ya guys see the whole office being painted pink thing comin'? lol Hope you guys enjoyed! I'll update soon!**

**Until next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Strictly Professional: Chapter 5**

Anzu stood in the office doorway watching her boss. She was starting to regret her decision to have Kaiba's office painted bright pink.

_No, I don't feel bad about it. This serves him right for humiliating me._

Seto traced his fingers against the paint on the walls, and his eyes grew wide as they traveled across the room. _Lamps, flowers, and a horrid paint job. Mazaki went out of her way to get revenge._

The young man smirked and shook his head. He could tell it was going to take a long time to make Anzu finally realize he was superior to her. A little thing like this wasn't going to affect him, and he wasn't going to fire her. _I've still got fun planned for us; she's not getting off that easily._

Kaiba turned around and glared daggers at her. In return, Anzu cringed and started to feel sick to her stomach.

He had started to walk towards her, so she closed her eyes. _Damn! I'm so fired! Anzu your so stupid; this job was your last chance._

She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't here the loud thump that came from halfway across the room. It seemed to her he should've reached her by now so she opened her eyes, only to see the tall man sprawled out on the ground.

Anzu screamed. "Shit! Kaiba wake up you idiot!" she swiftly walked over to him and checked for his pulse. "Well, your not dead! That's a relief, I think."

"I'll just stay with you. No one ever has to no, because you'll wake up in no time!" she smiled and started to drag him over to the couch.

Sadly, she didn't have as much time as she thought. A little boy had plans with his brother that day.

A knock at the office door was heard and she inhaled sharply. "Big brother! Are you in there? Remember, you finally agreed to go to thearcade with me."

Anzu wasn't good at throwing her voice, but it was worth a shot. "Um, yes Mokuba I remember. I'll be right out."

"Oh it's ok Brother. I'll come in to save you some trouble." Mokuba turned the doorknob ever so slightly.

"NO! I mean..it'll only take a few seconds. Just stay out there."

_Why does Seto sound like a girl? _

Anzu quickened her pace and tried to drag him to his desk chair as fast as she could. Maybe, she could pull this off and trick Mokuba without him finding out.

Mokuba tapped his foot on the outside of the door and finally knocked harder. "Seto! The arcade isn't open all day!"

Finally, Anzu got Seto to his chair. She sat behind it and tried (A/N: she's not too good at this. lol) to throw her voice yet again. "Come in little brother."

* * *

Mokuba entered and immediately knew something was wrong. He cocked an eyebrow and stood in front of Seto's desk.

"Seto, I thought we were going to the arcade..why are you sitting in your chair?"

"Why am I sitting in my chair? Well, you see Mokuba I just don't feel too well today. Hell, it took me 20 minutes to get ready. Maybe we can go another day?"

Mokuba sighed, "That's fine Seto, but why do you have your eyes closed?"

"W-why do I what?"

"Have your eyes closed!"

"M-my eyes aren't closed" Anzu replied still throwing her voice.

"Yes they are! You sound like a girl too! Is something going on Big Brother?"

"Nothing's going on. Your just witnessing CEO meditation. Yes, that's it! CEO meditation is all the rage nowadays."

That was the last straw. CEO meditation and since when did his brother stutter?

Mokuba walked behind the chair and spotted Anzu. "CEO meditation huh?" the little boy smirked and crossed his arms.

Anzu blushed and tried to think of a way to explain herself.

"Anzu, what's wrong with my bro-"

Suddenly, Roland walked in. "YoungMaster Kaiba, the arcade is closing in an hour! You told me to drive you and I don't want you to miss out on playing your favorite game."

Mokuba groaned. "Don't think this is over Anzu, because I'll be back." he said as he walked out of the office without another word. Anzu sighed in relief.

* * *

"Come ON Kaiba!"

Why wasn't he waking up? She had already thrown two cups of ice cold water on his head and had slapped him so hard that his cheeks were as red as tomatoes. If she wasn't fired already, she sure would be after this.

He had apparently tripped on the rug and hit his head on a shelf or something. The shelf and the rug were Anzu's doing. Great.

She shook Seto's shoulders violently. "Please? I promise I'll be a more cooperative secretary! Just wake up before someone else comes in!"

No luck. In fact, her luck was worsening by the minute because Kaori Hoshihad just walked in. (A/N: remember her?)

Kaoristared in awe at Anzu. _What isSHE doing here? In Seto's office? I'm supposed to have this job..._

Anzu looked over in frustration. "What do you want?"

"Well, I came to see Mr. Kaiba about his secretary position. I still haven't gotten a call."

"Oh, I'm really sorry. Guess you didn't see it in the newspaper, because you would've read that I got the job."

Kaori started shaking violently. _No! This can't be happening! I'm perfect, I was supposed to get this job! I need to be near Seto or I'll die._

"Are you OK?"

Kaori put a sweet smile on her face and replied, "Yes, of course I'm OK. Congratulations on your new job. I'm r-really happy for y-you."

With that she walked out of the room leaving Anzu and Seto alone again. _She'll pay for taking this job away from me!_

* * *

A couple hours had passed and Seto still wasn't awake. Maybe she hadn't checked his pulse right and he'd really been dead this whole time.

She got up close to his face and looked at his forehead. He had a nasty bruise, and she'd have to take care of it. Anzu started to get up but a voice stopped her.

"What are you doing?"

The voice was deep and very familiar. Nope, Seto Kaiba wasn't dead.

"KAIBA!"

The man was a bit surprised by the reaction he got. "M-"

She put her fingers to his lips. "Shh, don't speak. You've got a bad bruise and I'm going to wrap it up so no one notices."

"But-"

"Shutup Kaiba!"

After that, silence returned. For at least five minutes until Anzu started talking again.

"Look, I'm so sorry about your head. It's all my fault, and if you want to fire me I understand. I just want you to know that I'm glad your all right."

"Who the Hell are you?"

"Your secretary silly!"

He still looked confused. "I have a secretary?"

"Yes!"

That's it, she was really worried now. "Do you know your name?"

Seto shook his head in response. "No. I don't"

Crap.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry that I've taken awhile to update! School keeps me busy and I'm going to this spelling bee soon. This chapter was as long as I could make it. **

**Kaori seems to be an evil woman..crazy at that. You'll have to see what happens with her won't you?**

**Thanks so much for all of your reviews! I'll update soon!**

**Ms. Seto Kaiba**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_Thoughts_

**Strictly Professional: Chapter 6**

"I'm afraid Mr. Kaiba has a case of amnesia."

Anzu had finally been brave enough to call a doctor. No matter how much she disliked Kaiba he still was a human being and if he was severely injured and ended up dieing or something she'd feel responsible.

"Well, when will it go away?" replied Anzu with worry making her voice quiver.

"Two hours, two days, two years. I can't tell you that Anzu. All I can tell you to do is try to refresh his memory and stay with him so if he has any questions you can answer them."

She sighed and nodded. _Great. I'm stuck with a crabby CEO all the time. Just what I need._

The doctor walked over to the door followed by Anzu. She tugged on his arm and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Doctor, could you keep this under wraps? I'd rather not be known as the woman who made Seto Kaiba come down with amnesia." She winked and slid a five dollar bill in his hand.

"Uh, sure Ms. Mazaki." he whispered back as he raised an eyebrow at the five dollar bill. "I'll come back in a few days to check up on Mr. Kaiba."

Anzu closed the door as the gracious doctor left and looked at Seto. He was lying on the couch casually blowing his hair out of his face. She didn't know why he even bothered as it just came back down in the same position, and he'd repeat the routine.

_Now that I think about it more, this might not be so bad. Kaiba doesn't remember who he is, so I can tell him anything. Chances are he'd do what I want._

She took long strides toward Seto and when she reached him she kneeled down and gave him a peck on the cheek. _That actually felt good. WAIT, I mean it didn't feel good. It felt horrible._

The young CEO stared at her in awe. "Your my secretary, what in the world was that for?"

Anzu simply smiled and said, "Silly, did I forget to tell you that I'm also your wife?"

For some reason that just didn't feel right to Seto. "W-what?"

"Of course you don't remember and it may not feel right, but it's true!"

"How did we meet then?"

_I could make him sound stupid with this one. Hmmm..._

"Well? This shouldn't be that hard to remember..Honey." said Seto with one of those infamous smirks on his face.

"Seto dear, you look so pale. Why don't you just keep quiet for now ok? We'll talk about this later."

He took in her smile and accepted her silence on the issue. She was beautiful and she'd be pretty stupid to lie about this if she hated him. Right?

Wrong.

* * *

Anzu and Seto both were starting to feel a little awkward, but you'd probably feel uncomfortable if you'd sat in a room with someone for an hour and there had been nothing but silence. 

Finally Kaiba just had to break the quiet, "So, I've remained silent. Now tell me how we met Anzu."

She was about ready to refuse because she still hadn't made upanything about the subject but it was when she looked over that her brain instantly turned to mush.

Seto Kaiba was pulling the irresistable puppy pout! _I guess it runs in the family, but Kaiba just doesn't like to show his._

He smiled. (A/N: YES, he smiled..remember he has amnesia..) "Please Anzu?"

"Fine fine Kaiba."

Seto patted the spot next to him on the couch and Anzu blushed. _I can't just ignore the man after I said I was his wife. I'll act the part for awhile and have a little fun with him._

She sat down next to him and felt warm arms wrap around her shoulders. "Just because I don't remember doesn't mean I can't act like the man I once was. Maybe this will help me remember."

"So you wanted to know how we met right?" she asked quietly.

He nodded and looked at her quizzically.

"We met at a bar. You were there to drink your stress and troubles away and I was there because I was alone and needed to get away from things for awhile."

He seemed to be entertained and happy, just like a child snuggling up for bed while listening to a bedtime story.

"I was sitting at the bar and you walked up and sat next to me. Now, keep in mind you were totally smashed. You started using these damn idiotic pickup lines on me and surprisingly I fell for it."

"That's how we met?" Seto looked a little uneasy.

Anzu nodded. "Don't you believe me?"

"O-of course I believe you but I just sound so sleezy. I was thinking more along the lines of maybe a run in at my corporation and then a classy restaurant."

"Nope. That's how it all went down Baby, and now we're together! Just the other day you were telling me how wrapped around my finger you were. How you'd do anything to please me, even if it meant keeping your office the color I made the painters paint it."

"OK, I think." he replied.

"Your going to have to act like you remember everything because you also have a little brother. I'm sure you don't want to worry him, do you?"

Kaiba was really confused. Having ten million things thrown at you all at once after you had gotten amnesia was hard. "Sure. I'll just agree with everything you say! Just please stop talking, your hurting my brain!"

_Good. I already have him believing everything I say. Now, I just have to convince little Mokuba that his brother is as normal as could be._

Wait! How in the Hell was she supposed to do that?

* * *

**A/N: My insides are bursting with ideas! I couldn't help but update today! It's going to be a few days to a week for me to update again though, because of school. I thought I did pretty good on the length of this chapter! Hope you guys liked it!**

**Review replies-**

**Nightfall2525-Thanks for the idea. I had that in mind but I wasn't sure how to go about it. Your review really helped!**

**Errant of the Violent Shockers-Yuppers! An amnesiac Seto; it is going to be fun! Thanks for the review!**

**Jallna J- Thanks for the review; I'm glad you thought it was funny! I did too! No, Seto really can't remember! He's not faking as you saw in this chapter.**

**Aida19- Glad you thought the chappy was great, I did as well! **

**dragoneyes5000- I love the fact that your happy with the fic! **

**colleen- Yes, Anzu got sweet revenge. Glad you liked it.**


End file.
